


[Podfic] Affinities of Organic Beings

by nickelmountain



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-cest, Unrequited Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't love others without loving yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Affinities of Organic Beings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affinities of Organic Beings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023445) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/OrphanBlackAffinitiesofOrganicBeings_zps5923fe0b.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:06:32 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/hxogo6wcfbg4smqsfaai) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/fiw1ep79xb7d97lnjl99)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com).


End file.
